The invention relates to speed-responsive electrical systems and circuit arrangements and more specifically to such systems and circuit arrangements responsive to the speed of a vehicle, such as a road vehicle, and, for example, for automatically controlling the speed of the vehicle.
Vehicle speed control systems are known in which the vehicle driver selects a desired speed and the system produces an error signal depending on the difference (if any) between actual and desired speeds for the vehicle. This error signal automatically controls the engine power so as to tend to reduce the speed difference to zero.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved vehicle speed control system.
Another specific object is to provide means by which the driver can maintain overall supervision of the speed control system so as, for example to switch it out of action when not required.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide means by which the driver can maintain such supervision by means of his wheel throttle control (i.e. throttle pedal).